LDs/LEDs are employed for many applications. For example, illumination devices, opto-isolators, optical communications systems, infrared remote controls, Compact Disc (CD) readers/writers, Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) readers/writers, laser pointers, laser cutters, optical computer mice, laser printers, security systems, video projection systems, display devices, and/or the like, commonly employ LDs/LEDs.
In certain applications, the output of an LD/LED is varied, modulated, controlled, and/or the like. For example, the current provided to an LED may be varied to change the output intensity, output wavelength, and/or other parameter. Also, such control may be employed to control the color and/or intensity provided by an LD video projection system or for providing dynamic contrast, local backlight control, and/or the like, for a liquid crystal display (LCD).